Raven Industries
Raven Industries is an international megacorporation that serves as an umbrella company for many subsidiaries dedicated to a number of different industries, including defense contracting, consumer products, and petroleum refining, among others. History Raven Industries was founded in 1832, towards the end of the Industrial Revolution by the great grandfather of the current CEO, Lord Errolyn Ebonmar I. Initially a development firm for new technologies, Raven Industries quickly diversified into manufacturing and resource harvesting and soon became large enough to require a dedicated in-house security force. After the tragic death of Howard Stark, Raven Industries acquired Stark Industries and with it, many key defense contracts with the United States, SHIELD, and NATO. Structure Raven Industries is a holding company with a number of subsidiary corporations dedicated to specific fields. Raven Industries itself is lead by Lord Errolyn Ebonmar IV, a direct descendant of the original founder of the company, who sits at the head of a board of directors, each one of which is the CEO of one of Raven Industries' subsidiary corporations. Bases of Operation Raven Industries has holdings across the globe, but its main campus is Raven Tower in London, England. A modern, 110-story skyscraper with a mirrored glass and black stone facade, Raven Tower is a major landmark in the city, and hosts offices for all of Raven Industries subsidiary corporations, as well as spaces leased to companies not part of the Raven family. Other Raven Industries campuses are designated as primary, secondary, and tertiary sites. Primary sites are large corporate campuses, usually comprising offices and work spaces for multiple Raven subsidiaries. Secondary sites are also quite large, but are typically dedicated to a single subsidiary. Tertiary sites are smaller locations, usually constructed to maintain a Raven Industries presence in a location of significant value to the corporation, while not being important enough to warrant a larger complex. Raven Industries' most advanced facility is the Ebon Tower, a space station in geostationary orbit above Raven Tower. Primarily a research and development facility, the station conducts much of Raven's cutting-edge scientific experimentation. Raven Industries Subsidiaries Raven AeroSpace Raven AeroSpace designs, manufactures, and sells aircraft, rockets, satellites and spacecraft worldwide. Raven Defense Systems A high-tech defense contractor, Raven Defense Systems has contracts with the Global Defense Initiative, S.H.I.E.L.D., and several large governments to develop next-generation military equipment. Raven Design Labs Raven Design Labs is a think-tank organization dedicated to the development of cutting-edge technologies and the reverse-engineering of extraterrestrial technology. Raven Securities A private military and security company, Raven Securities provides security services to other Raven-owned corporations as well as contractual services to governments, corporations, and other private interests. Raven Naval Works Raven Naval Works is a shipbuilding company that designs and manufactures boats and ships for both military and civilian interests. Universal Petroleum Universal Petroleum is the only primary Raven subsidiary that does not share the Raven name. The Raven Industries board of directors believed that a more generic moniker, similar to the US-based Standard Oil, would simultaneously pique investor interest and send a clear message that UP intended to dominate the global petroleum market. Raven Industries Holdings The following is a list of Raven Industries campuses worldwide. While the list does not include all properties owned by Raven Industries and its subsidiaries, it comprises the main corporate complexes where Raven Industries' presence can be felt. Primary Holdings * Barcelona, Spain * Cairo, Egypt * Chicago, Illinois * London, England * Los Angeles, California * New York City, New York * Singapore, Singapore * Tokyo, Japan * Washington, D.C. Secondary Holdings * Cazumel, Mexico * Flagstaff, Arizona * Hong Kong, China * Jakarta, Indonesia * Las Vegas, Nevada * Moscow, Russia * Mumbai, India * New Orleans, Louisiana * Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * Riyadh, Saudi Arabia * Seattle, Washington Tertiary Holdings * Caracas, Venezuela * Colombo, Sri Lanka * Douala, Cameroon * Honiara, Solomon Islands * Las Cruces, New Mexico * Miami, Florida * Sydney, Australia * Tashkent, Uzbekistan * Yakutsk, Siberia Category:Organizations Category:Corporations Category:Raven Industries